crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Stepping (Long-Earth Multiverse)
=Stepping categorization= Stepper A Stepper is simply any person capable of traveling across worlds in a World-Chain. For the majority of humanity and a few other species encountered in the Long-Cosmos, a Stepper-Box is needed to be able to cross the World-Chains, except in the cases of people classified as Natural Steppers. For humans, Stepping across worlds is accompanied by side-effect such as nausea and vomiting, but these problems can be mitigated by resting between Steps and nausea-combating drugs. These side-effects do not apply to about a fifth of the human population and most other sapient species encountered on the Long-Earth, who are classified as Natural Steppers, and can effortlessly Step across worlds at will. Phobics, who comprise about a fifth of the human population and the entire Beagle species, are naturally incapable of traveling using Steppers-Boxes and must be carried a Stepper or a Twain. Extreme Phobics can not travel across worlds using a Stepper-Box or even be carried across worlds because the side-effects of Stepping affect them to near-lethal levels. Natural Steppers Natural Steppers Phobics Phobics are people who are unable to Step, even with the use of a Stepper-Box. In order to cross worlds, Phobics must be carried across with additional help, it can be a Natural Stepper, Stepper-Box users, or Twain travel-ships. Phobics are essentially the inverse of Natural Steppers, who are able to cross the Long-Earth without the use of Stepper technologies or side-effects like Stepping nausea. A rough estimation categorizes a fifth of the human population are Phobics, just like another fifth are estimated to be Natural Steppers. The Beagles are the only known example of a naturally Phobic species, being unable to cross worlds by Stepping as a whole, they need to be carried by a Stepper or ride in a Twain. Extreme Phobics Extreme Phobics are a much more severe subcategory of regular Phobics, meaning that not only can they not cross worlds with the use of a Stepper-Box, they also can not be carried across worlds by other people, without the risk of dying in the process. These fatal consequences can be negated by the immediate use of a specialized type of drug. =Types of Stepping= Stepping East/Stepping West Stepping North Soft-Places =Stepping technologies= Stepping technologies are items used to aid people in crossing the dimensional barriers separating the worlds of the Long-Earth or other World-Chains. For the majority of humans and some other species, Stepper-Boxes or other items are needed to travel across worlds, but they are not necessary for a Natural Stepper to be able to traverse the Long-Cosmos. In the case of Twains, these technologies can allow for far faster and easier world-hopping and can even carry Phobics, who are normally unable to cross worlds by themselves. Step-nausea medications were specifically developed to fight the side-effects of Stepping, allowing for easier treks across the Long-Earth or riding in Twains without hindrance. Stepper-Boxes A Stepper-Box is a device used to allowed travel across chains of parallel worlds, such as the Long-Earth and the Long-Mars, via Stepping. Stepper-Boxes can be readily built using low cost materials, mostly some wires, basic electronic components, and a simple switch, that are capable of crossing the dimensional veil and is powered by a natural power-supply, such as a potato for Stepper-Boxes on Terra and a Martian cactus for Stepper-Boxes on Mars. Twains A Twain is a specialized travel-ship developed for rapid travel across the Long-Earth, they can allow even Phobics to cross worlds without issue, and are the fastest way to travel up and down the World-Chain without the use of Soft-Places. Twains are commonly used to import materials that are not largely available on the Datum-Earth, such as rare minerals and exotic plants, and to export goods that are not readily available to colonies across the Stepwise-Earths. Stepper-Shuttle Stepper-Shuttles Category:Long-Earth Multiverse